eastwickfandomcom-20200214-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see future and past events, through supernatural means. Variations Precognition Precognition is the ability to see into the future through psychic visions. The future which is saw can be as far as a few minutes away to the unforseeable future of months and weeks. Seeing the Present When Roxie's ability was heightened by the celestial event in Mooning and Crooning, she appeared to be able to see into the present as when she saw a kid's mother finding his drugs, she told him "your mom's just found your stash", indicating she saw it as it happened. She also told a man his "keys are under the couch", implying she saw them were they were presently or possibly into the past when he lost them. Oneiromancy (Precognitive Dreams) Oneiromancy is the power to see into the future through dreams. At first, Roxie Torcoletti had to be asleep to recieve visions. Sometimes visions would come to her just because she was asleep, yet other times, such as when she saw Gus and Mia, she seemed to be drawn asleep in order to witness a vision. Clairvoyance Clairvoyance is the ability to percieve things beyhond normal human recognition via sight. With this users may be able to see into the past and future as well as uncommon things such as ghosts who have not moved on, and other hiding paranormal activity. Psychometry In Bonfire and Betrayal, Bun Waverly seemed to possess some form of Psychometry (The psychic power to perceive to the residual information of an object by touching it.) When she held Joanna's keys she felt they were hot and on fire, when Joanna herself was about to (or already was) burning. It is unknown if this is a sub-power, advancement or just a different method of Premonition or Clairvoyance. Intuition All of the witches seem to possess some kind of Intution power, but Roxie seemed to possess it the strongest as a magic ability. Receiving Visions As stated beforehand, originally Roxie had to be asleep to see into the future and the visions were shown to her as dreams. Later during the enlargening of the moon, her powers were strengthened and to recieve premonitions all she had to was touch somebody before being flashed a vision. She later had a premonition of Mia in jail, when she was making out with Chad, implying she also had visions whenever because Chad, whom she was touching, had nothing whatsoever to do Mia going to jail. After the event had passed, Roxie couldn't recieve visions simply by touching somebody but could now be awake to recieve premonitions still and was able to have one, accidently, at will of Chad's future by focusing at him via focusing on the card he was holding. Sharing Visions In Bonfire and Betrayal, Bun is able to see Roxie's current vision of a funeral, albeit unconciously, whilst she is having it and later described it as "'' quote to be posted here.''" Gallery Category:Magic Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Powers of Roxie Torcoletti